Happiness: One Definition
by Shara1
Summary: What is the trio up to now that the battle is over and their side won? Read this story to find out.


The Clamp artists own CCD and this story is in no way meant to infringe on that ownership. It was written for entertainment purposes only.   
  
Happiness: One Definition   
  
Stepping out into the night, I look up into a canopy of stars. Leaning against the railing, I inhale a deep breath as a light breeze ruffles my short blond hair. The music wafting from the ballroom is hypnotic and I find myself swaying to the beat. This is the way it should be. No more worries about the end of the world. No more prophesies of dragons and doom. The year 1999 has come and passed and we survived. It was very close, but the dragons of heaven won in the end. It's hard to believe a year has gone by.   
  
I can feel a smile stretching across my lips as I glance down into the garden below the balcony. The fragrance of the flowers is almost intoxicating in its richness. The moonlight caressing the blooms paints them in a pallet of pastels. It is utterly perfect. We couldn't have chosen a better day for the wedding.   
  
Akria was right; Utako does make a lovely bride. I always knew she would. A beautiful lady can't help but be a beautiful bride. Still being there when Ijyuin saw her in her wedding gown for the first time was priceless. Amused I chuckle softly at the memory, conveniently hiding my laughter behind my fan. We nearly had to glue his eyes back into his head. It was so sweet. He could hardly get the words out during the ceremony, even though he had them down cold in the rehearsal. He was too busy admiring his beloved. Ah, Utako you are a lucky lady. I hope he never looses that childlike innocence of his, it's endearing.   
  
"Did you need a bit of fresh air or did your admirers chase you out here?"   
  
A warm voice penetrates my thoughts. I turn to see a tall and slender man dressed in a tuxedo standing near the threshold of the balcony. It's Takamura Suoh, watching me calmly with his wide golden eyes. Lowering the fan I close it with a snap. "A bit of both to tell the truth. Is Akira in need of me?"   
  
Suoh shakes his head, his short azure hair a picking up the light of the moon and reflecting it. "Not at the moment, he and Utako are chatting with some of the other guests."   
  
Nodding I look out into the sky once more. "Ah good. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. What a wonderful day this has been. To finally get to see Akira and Utako so happy does my heart good."   
  
"And mine," Suoh agreed. "For a time, I didn't know if any of us would live past the next year much less find happiness. Rijichou, would you please back away from the edge of the balcony? We're not on campus and while I checked out the security of this place myself, I would be happier if you didn't take such a risk. The edge of the balcony is rather exposed."   
  
Sighing I move away from the railing. It was nice while it lasted, but Suoh is right, it's better not to give my enemies an opening. Looking up into his strong face, I can tell he had to exert a great deal of will power not to come and yank me back from the edge himself.   
  
It's very kind of him. Leaving me the illusion that I have a choice. When in reality as director of CLAMP campus and not to mention a very wealthy person I have little choice at all in how I should or shouldn't act. Too many people want me for whatever reason to take foolish risks. Even so, the garden is lovely tonight and I am glad I had a chance to enjoy it, if only for a little while.   
  
Glancing over at my friend I feel an evil smile spread across my face. Hiding it with my fan I look into his eyes while mischief dances in my own. "So Suoh where is your lovely lady?"   
  
"Nagisa went to the restroom to freshen up a bit." He replies moving out onto the balcony to lean against the wall.   
  
I grin seeing a flash of wariness in his steady golden regard. "Oh I see. Have you set the date yet?" I ask casually in my most angelic voice.   
  
His reaction is exactly what I was hoping for. Suoh's cheeks flame red and he blinks in utter surprise. "N...not yet." He stammers sweetly, "It's difficult to find a time when we don't know when Nagisa is going to be on tour."   
  
I smile and open my mouth to say something, but he recovers faster than he did when we were children. It's my turn to be wary as Suoh interrupts me with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes.   
  
"What of you Rijichou? When are you going to find someone."   
  
He should know by now that I am not so easily embarrassed. With an inward smirk I blink innocently at him. "What? How can one marry twice?"   
  
"Ah, well no that wouldn't be goo..." He begins automatically and then stops mid-word his mouth hanging open in shear shock.   
  
I love Suoh. He is so serious that he is easy to tease. Laughing, I gently nudge his chin back into a more normal position with my closed fan.   
  
His lips move without any sounds coming out like a fish gasping for air. Finally, after several false starts he manages a coherent sentence. "What?! No, I can't believe this. Who could it possibly be?"   
  
Taking pity on my poor floundering friend, I shrug. "It's a what, not a who; if I am married to anything, its CLAMP campus."   
  
Calmness reasserted itself across Suoh's face as his internal balance is restored. He graces me with a black look for giving him such a start. Folding his arms he gives me a long probing look. "But aren't you lonely?" His voice is subdued and filled with concern."   
  
Moved by that compassion, I take a step towards him. "I was once, a long time ago." Dropping a hand onto his shoulder I look deeply into his heart though the window of his golden eyes. "But one day a boy who didn't know quite how to deal with me, decided to stay by my side anyway. I have never been alone since."   
  
Slowly a smile crosses his stern face as time seems to stop, holding us captive. The smile touches his eyes and is tempered by another flash of concern. "I am glad to know that, Rijichou. But to never have someone of your own to love..." He says softly breaking the companionable silence that has enveloped us.   
  
Closing my eyes I shake my head. Opening them I squeeze his shoulder before letting my hand fall back to my side. "Don't worry for me, Suoh. I can't presently conceive of marrying anyone. All I would do, is make whomever I chose into a target. I won't do that to a lady. And if I had any children. . ."   
  
I let the words trail off as anger and fear for those unborn children burn in my heart. Any child I had would immediately become a target. A well protected target, but a target nonetheless. I couldn't stand by and force any child to have that kind of life, much less one of my own.  
  
Clenching my fists I force myself to continue. "I can't do that to a child, Suoh. I..I just can't.   
  
Dropping his eyes to the ground, Suoh stammers an apology. "I'm sorry Rijichou. I shouldn't pry."   
  
Tipping his head back up with the end of my fan, I give him a reassuring look. "No Suoh, You're my best friend. You have the right to know. It makes me glad to know you're so worried for me, But you needn't be. There are many different shades of love and between Akira, Utako, Nagisa, you and clamp campus I have more than enough to sustain me."   
  
A deep blush suffuses my friend's face and he coughs into his fist delicately as he turns his head away, trying hard to avoid looking at me. "What about..."he drops off unable to finish the sentence.   
  
"Sex?" I finish for him with a devilish grin. He blushes an even brighter shade of red as I laugh. "Don't worry yourself. I do not lack for companionship of that nature."   
  
I continue to smile gently hiding the lower part of my chin behind my fan as he stares at me with a completely blank look. I can tell he is trying to figure out who it could be. And I am certain he will figure it out eventually. After all he is a member of the CLAMP Campus Detectives. Even so, he looks like someone who has been hit repeatedly in the back of the head with a board. I suppose I shouldn't tease him so much, but it really is hard to resist when he gives me such wonderful opportunities.   
  
He's still fishing for something to say when I see an escape route open before me. The lovely Nagisa, resplendent in her pale purple formal gown that perfectly matches her hair is standing at the balcony doors, a shy smile tugging at her lips. I bow reaching out to take her small hand in mine. I gently pull Nagisa forward as I kiss her delicate wrist. like a deer caught in headlights Suoh is struck still. The golden eyes lock onto her pixy like face.   
  
With Suoh's attention safely on his beautiful lady, I slip through the doors back into the midst of the swirling dancers without even a word from Suoh. Ginning indulgently, I glance back at the balcony to see Suoh take Nagisa's hand and pull her close whispering something meant just for her.   
  
Akira, wearing an ear to ear smile sees me from across the room and waves. I wave back and begin making my way to him. Before I even get close to the happy couple, I can almost see the joy radiating from them. Like a physical thing it fills the room. I can't help thinking again that this night has been entirely perfect. Easing my way though the dancers I nod, murmuring softly to myself. "Yes, today has been quite satisfactory.   
  
The End 


End file.
